


Fickle

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rain, Soft Draco, Umbrellas, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are walking in the rain.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Fickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcasm_and_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_and_Grace/gifts).



> For the lovely Sarcasm_and_Grace. I think your name is a little misleading! You're never sarcastic but almost universally graceful, supportive and kind. I hope that today finds you feeling much better. 
> 
> Word of the day: _Fickle._ Changing frequently, especially in regards to affections.

The weather in England was worse than fickle, Draco decided. It was downright erratic. 

When Harry and he had left for their walk that morning the sun had been bright and warm on his back. Now grey clouds had gathered in the sky and several treacherous raindrops had already splashed across his coat. 

“Pass me the umbrella,” Draco demanded. “I’ll spell it a little bigger.”

“Shall I use a rain-rejection charm instead?” Harry suggested, getting out his wand. 

Draco looked thoughtful and shook his head. “No. The best part of rain squalls is getting to hold you close beside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
